


Confronting the Spear of Oppression

by AbsVoD7



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsVoD7/pseuds/AbsVoD7
Summary: It wasn't long after the human crossed over into Waterfall that they were under pursuit by Undyne. Amidst the hassle they make an unexpected friend. As they near the border to Hotland Undyne performs an act that leaves the human baffled. Just when the duo is ready to say goodbye to Waterfall Undyne reappears for an official showdown and unleashes even more surprises mid battle.





	Confronting the Spear of Oppression

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't focused on one of these in quite a while, nonetheless here is the fourth part and the continuation of In Undead Hands.

     It wasn’t long after Sans had assisted their escape from Snowdin that the human and Flowey traversed into the area of Waterfall. A sense of relief washed over them as they felt the climate shift to a warmer setting and the snow get replaced with dirt and grass. Appropriate to its name the human noticed water draining from several holes in the ceiling above. They started moving faster upon seeing a sentry station up ahead but discovered it was empty upon reaching it.

     “That’s weird, a station is bound to have a royal guard member somewhere nearby. Maybe someone’s doing a patrol route up ahead. Well, let’s not pass up this opportunity,” Flowey said while urging the human to keep moving forward.

     “Wait a second Flowey, this sentry station happens to smell like mustard!” The human said with evident surprise.

     “Mustard, like when we were at Sans’s?” Flowey asked.

     “Mustard, like when we were at Sans’s?” A mysterious voiced asked. Both the human and Flowey turned around to see that the only thing around them was a flower.

     “Oh, I completely forgot about these things,” Flowey said while signaling them to move toward the flower. “This is an echo flower. Like the name implies, they’re known for repeating the last thing they heard." The human watched in astonishment as the echo flower successfully copied Flowey in both word and tone.

     “As cool as it is we should keep moving. Don’t get distracted by the peculiar things you might hear around here because these things are practically everywhere in Waterfall,” Flowey said. The human followed Flowey’s instructions and moved on. As they did the sound of running water could be heard up ahead. They stopped upon identifying the cause of the noise to be the temporary base of a waterfall.

     “This looks pretty dangerous,” the human said as they watched several large rocks continuously float by before falling again.

     “You’ll be fine. Most of the rocks will actually float by rather slowly while the water level isn’t very high,” Flowey reassured.

     “How do you know?” The human had asked him.

     “To escape through this area I had to stow myself away with the belongings of a traveling monster. I was able to gauge the water level decent enough the first time,” Flowey responded.

     The human slowly tested the water and eased up upon witnessing the water stop just beneath their knees. The rocks floating towards the edge were slow enough for the human to move them aside with one hand. They stood still to allow one rock that was actually moving very quickly to pass by before they crossed over to the other side. They didn’t bother to worry about their pants being wet. While it probably would’ve bothered them before they figured their situation could be so much worse.

     “You see that extremely tall grass? You can drop me off in there and rest up. From there I’ll scout ahead for us and locate the safest possible route,” Flowey said.

     “Understood, I’ll see you in a bit then,” the human responded as they reached the grass and set the boot on the ground. Flowey climbed out of the boot and dug into the ground before everything went silent. The human lay down on their back as they patiently waited for Flowey to return. They were pretty optimistic about getting this far as they thought about how much they had to endure to reach the third region of the underground. The mood died as they heard the sound of a couple of monsters having a conversation on the cliff above.

     “He did what?” An angry sounding monster questioned up above. The voice was being altered in a way that prevented the human from ascertaining their gender.

     “Residents inform us that he housed them last night and even made sure that they had crossed regions the following morning,” a male sounding monster had answered. _Flack. They’re talking about us; the regions weren’t that far apart so how did the word get around so fast?_ The human thought.

     “How could he do something so stupid? After all the training he did to obtain the unflinching resolve of a warrior how could he dare show mercy? Next time we clash I’ll make sure he understands how foolish it is to show kindness to the enemy,” the ambiguous sounding monster said. “Put the remaining units on high alert. The target should pass through this area soon enough and I want everyone ready to intercept,” they ordered.

     “Yes commander,” the male monster said before leaving the area. All was silent for a moment up until Flowey had resurfaced right next to the human.

     “I’m ba”- Flowey tried to say but was interrupted as a blueish green collection of soul energy struck the ground next to him. The shocked human tried their hardest to blend into the grass while slowly turning their head to view the top of the cliff. Up above they were getting a small glimpse of the mystery monster peering down into the bushes with more soul energy taking on the form of a spear.

      _Wait a minute, it’s wearing a helmet. That’s probably why it’s hard to tell if it’s a he or she from their voice. Then again that probably doesn’t help much since I don’t know who or what they are,_  the human thought. They continued to wait hoping that the monster would ignore them should they not do anything of interest. Suddenly the human heard something take off from within the grass. The mystery monster also noticed it and seemed to slowly back off with a slight giggle.

     “Another meager fool, wishing an opportunity will fall into their lap. Those who can’t change their lives with their own power are not worth my time. The Royal Guard is absolute and his majesty’s power will never be undermined,” the monster said while leaving the area. The human waited for a moment before picking up Flowey’s boot and proceeding forward.

     “Man was that a close one. I honestly didn’t sense any other monsters in the grass with us. We would’ve been in a bind if they hadn’t decided to leave us alone,” Flowey said.

     “I’m actually curious as to what all of that was about. That last part was definitely weird. You wouldn’t happen to know why they said all of that, would you?” The human asked.

     “Hmm, in all actuality it’s not a strange as you’d think. There are numerous monsters that aren’t fond of the Royal Guard. It’s no surprise that those not satisfied with the way they do things would try to monitor them as they gather Intel and carry out orders. That monster must’ve considered the third party to be a spy of some sort but felt their attempts to resist the King were irrelevant,” Flowey explained.

     “Now that I think about it, the monster that was talking to them earlier called them commander, he was also referring to Papyrus when he talked about me being housed in Snowdin. During our battle with Papyrus there was a moment when he referenced three people, his brother, the King, and Undyne who we don’t know,” the human said.

     “I remember that, he said that Undyne will learn to show some respect,” Flowey responded.

     “For that monster to call the other one commander must mean that they’re the leader of the Royal Guard which also means that Papyrus would have to answer to them,” the human said.

     “Interesting, you’re thinking we almost got killed by Undyne?” Flowey asked.

     “It’s possible but right now we don’t know enough,” the human said.

     “True, let’s keep advancing and figure things out as we go,” Flowey responded. The human agreed with him and moved forward once more. At the same time they could feel another soul anchor generating as they pondered the influence and identity of the mystery monster.

     “It looks like they tampered with the path to inhibit our progress,” Flowey said while directing the human’s attention to the area up ahead. The human noticed that their route was split by a body of water.

     “I see, it’s too deep for us to just walk across,” the human said. They proceeded to look around for anything useful as they closed in on the gap.

     “When I had passed by this way last time, I remember there was some kind of floral bridge I made my way across,” Flowey explained while helping the human look around.

     “There must be a way for us to make the bridge come back because monsters have to get through here somehow,” the human said. The more they stood there the more they noticed a faint soul frequency being generated nearby. “Can you feel that?” They asked Flowey who nodded in response.

     “It’s not like the presence given off by a monster. In fact it seems like a shifting signal is being generated so that an object can be susceptible to anyone’s soul frequency,” Flowey explained. The human focused on their inner self and released a wave of soul energy. At that point the human could detect four objects with the same soul frequency as them. More interesting than that was the fact that they were also reacting to each other.

     “You said there was supposed to be a floral bridge right?” The human said as a large patch of enormous flowers came into view.

     “Yeah, but I don’t remember anything about a garden being around,” Flowey answered. The human walked towards the patch of flowers and grazed the petals of a few plants with their hand. To their surprise their own soul could be felt strongest from one of the plants they had just knocked over.

     “That’s weird, this one is pretty hard, it isn’t even attached to the ground either,” the human said while picking up the plant. Upon finding an identical plant the human felt an attraction as if the two were trying to connect.

     “Their color scheme is familiar, but I’m certain they were in full bloom last time,” Flowey said. The human proceeded towards the water once they had obtained all four of the identical plants. They placed one in the water but after hearing a sudden noise they dropped the rest in on accident.

     “That wasn’t how I expected it to go,” Flowey said as he watched the plant slowly scatter across the water.

     “Rats, we have to find a way to get them back,” the human said while turning around.

     “Wait a minute, look at that,” Flowey said. The human turned around and stared on in amazement as they watched the plants suddenly angle themselves upright and float towards each other in a line before blossoming. “You did it. This is exactly what it was like the first time,” Flowey said.

     “Really? Thanks,” the human said while testing the bridge for themselves. The bridge happened to be a lot sturdier than it appeared so they were able to cross over without hesitation. As they looked for the exit the duo came across the same mechanic yet again, but it didn’t slow them down as much now that they understood what was going on.

     “This is amazing,” Flowey said as the human walked through the door leading into the next area. Up above there were numerous stones embedded in the ceiling that sparkled in the dark.

     “That is pretty cool, it kind of reminds me of something,” the human responded as they continued to stare at the ceiling.

     “I hear that real stars constantly fill in the night sky on the surface,” a mystery voice said. The human looked around them and noticed that there was an echo flower not too far away.

     “There used to be a time when monsters could wish upon real stars just like humans. The only things we have now are these stones,” the human heard another echo flower mimic. Flowey sighed as he noticed the disturbed look on the human’s face.

     “Come on, listening to this stuff is only going to make you sad,” Flowey told them. The human started walking again while the echo flowers continued to repeat their last recorded conversation.

     “We’ll be able to see stars on the surface again. The King will make sure of it,” an echo flower had said.

     “That’s a very old promise. Unfortunately something happened that changed the King’s life. The underground is more brutal now and monsters go missing or are found dead almost daily,” another one had responded.

     “Does that mean that we’ll never get to see real stars ever again?” Another flower asked while mimicking a much younger voice.

     “I still believe the King will keep his promise no matter what happens,” the first flower responded.

     “Do what you want, but I wouldn’t try to get anyone’s hopes up if I were you,” the second flower responded. A few tears fell from the human’s eyes as they reached the end of the room and placed a hand on the door.

     “I felt just like you when I was sneaking through here. I truly admire that compassion of yours, but unfortunately everyone can’t enjoy some miraculous happy ending. Even now there are more monsters that are either suffering or doing what must be done for survival. The best we can do is make sure you’re taken care of first,” Flowey said while urging the human to keep pressing forward.

     “Alright, you still believe that I have a chance at inciting a better future don’t you?” The human said.

     “What are you talking about? Of course I do,” Flowey responded.

     “Thanks… Wait a minute, did you say that just because I’m able to alter the timeline?” The human asked while lifting Flowey up to their face.

     “It’s a secret,” Flowey said with a wide smile. Flowey’s playfulness had eased the human’s mind allowing them to replace the feeling of dread with laughter.

     “To not have a soul you’re pretty good at giving an emotional response,” the human replied. They then walked forward and stopped upon noticing that there were writings on the wall. “That’s interesting, it says… The war of humans and monsters,” the human read. The rest of the placard was empty but there was another one right next to it. Unfortunately the bottom part of it was missing.  
“This one says… Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably…” The rest was unknown without the missing half. They continued to look along the wall while moving forward but every subsequent placard was destroyed to the point of being illegible.

     “Monsters have fought just about everywhere haven’t they?” The human asked Flowey.

     “I’m afraid so,” Flowey answered. The two then came across a floating panel with only dark waters ahead. Even though the human couldn’t see where it was supposed to lead they stood on it anyway and watched as the wall of broken history started to fade away in the distance. After silently drifting along for a bit the panel reached a bridge leading to a stream that had split off from the black lake. The human looked around and noticed giant pillars of stone were lined up on their left side.

     “Watch yourself, I didn’t have to take this path when I was trying to escape so I’m not sure what’s in store for us,” Flowey said as the human stepped off of the panel. They nodded in response while walking forward. Everything was eerily quiet except for the sound of the bridge creaking with every step they took.

     “It’s not so bad,” the human said after progressing for about a minute or two. They instantly regretted saying those words as a spear of energy struck the ground right in front of them immediately afterwards.

     “That color, they’ve found us!” Flowey said upon recognizing the blueish green energy. A chill ran down the human’s spine as they heard malevolent laughter coming from their left side. After rapidly focusing their gaze in the direction of the stone pillars, the human was slightly able to make out a suit of armor and the same helmet from before facing them from the shadows. Instinctively they started running as fast as they could.

     “You’ve got three projectiles coming for you, one high and two low,” Flowey said while keeping his eyes on their assailant. The human crouched while sprinting to get under the first spear before jumping as high as they could to try to escape the remaining two. However the spears were too fast, so they managed to cut across the human’s back and their left leg before they could gain any height.

     “You’ll be fine,” Flowey said as the human grimaced in pain. They managed to maintain speed as Flowey healed them, but as they glimpsed in the direction of the stone pillars they could see the monster running on the other side with each footstep followed by an intimidating clanking noise from their armor.

     “Focus on the path, not them!” Flowey shouted at the human. They diverted their gaze from the attacker and slowed down rapidly upon seeing the path curve in a way that almost made them run straight into the water. At the same time three more spears flew in from the left side. The human ran the curve while dodging the first spear by leaning downward with their left side so that it ran just behind their head without touching them. The second one they escaped by hopping up as it went for their legs. The third, however, found its mark in the human’s left shoulder knocking them off balance, but through sheer willpower they stayed on their feet and regained their pace.

      _Man this hurts, but I can’t give up just yet. There has to be a way for us to get out of this somehow,_  the human thought while clutching Flowey’s boot in one hand and pulling the spear out of their arm with the other. The human was getting better at timing their dodges which was necessary seeing how the chase went on for a while longer. Out of the peripherals of their eyes the human saw that the attackers trail was coming up on a dead end while their trail was leading them towards a large area of very tall grass.

     “Looks like you’re going to make it,” Flowey told the human as he figured out what was going on. The human smiled as they watched the path end on the left side and the grass constantly get closer and closer. Suddenly they heard a loud thumping noise behind them and even felt the bridge shake a little. They were about to speak but before they could get a word out Flowey crawled out of the boot and fastened himself around their neck with his face pointing behind them.

     “No matter what happens, you can’t look back,” Flowey said while generating his magic bullets. He then proceeded to fire the shots at their attacker before letting out a sigh.

     “What’s happening? Are you able to slow them down?” The human asked.

     “Not at all, the shots are just bouncing off of them,” Flowey responded. “I’m going to knock the spears off course as they fly towards you but that’s the best I can manage,” Flowey said while generating more bullets. The human responded with a nod before putting all they have into racing for the grass. Several spears flew past them as they were closing in on the grass. One spear had flew directly beneath the human’s arm and pierced the boot before hitting the ground and bouncing into the water.

      _There goes another one. Good thing he decided to relocate or else that would’ve been the end of him. I don’t want to see him die, just as much as he doesn’t enjoy watching me die,_  the human thought as they got even closer and closer to the grass. _This is it. I’m not sure where we are or what we should do, but I believe that we’ll get out of this alive somehow,_  the human thought while diving forward as far as they could into the grass. Flowey barely knocked the last spear off course as it went for the human’s head causing it to leave a small cut on their right ear.

      _We have to make it out of this,_  the human thought while ignoring any pain. As Flowey mended their wounds they proceeded to crawl through the grass for a short while before rolling into the wall on their left side and going silent. The human’s heartbeat quickened as they heard the monster part the grass with each step. As the monster got even closer they held one hand over their mouth and hoped more than anything that they could go unnoticed. Upon witnessing the monster raise one hand up high they closed their eyes.

     “This hunt is over,” the armor monster said while reaching down into the grass. The human clenched up for a moment but they opened their eyes upon realizing they hadn’t been caught. After tilting their head upward they saw the armor monster was holding another monster by the head. The victim in question seemed to be about as tall as the human and wore a black and yellow striped shirt. The monster also had legs and a tail but the most unique thing was that it had no arms.

     “What’s this?” The armor monster said with confusion in their voice. The armless monster also seemed highly confused judging by the look on their face. The armor monster then gave a sigh of annoyance which the armless one responded to by giving and unpleasant stare. The human and Flowey both watched on in confusion as the two looked at each other for a moment. _Is this thing about to die?_ The human thought.

     “Punk,” the armor monster said.

     “Witch.” The armless monster responded.

     “Cripple,” the armor monster shouted back.

     “I was born this way, you don’t have an excuse,” the armless monster responded.

     “Enough playing around brat, I would crush you in a moment’s notice if there was even the slightest bit of honor to gain from it, but even to this day you’re still just a waste of time. Dealing with you I bet the target has escaped by now,” the armor monster said while placing the armless one back on the ground.

     “You honestly think you’re the best fighter the underground will ever have, I’ll take you down one day if you keep overlooking me,” the armless monster said.

     “Just go home already!” The armor monster shouted.

     “You’re not the boss of me!” The armless monster shouted back.

     “Why are kids such a pain in the neck?” The armor monster rhetorically asked. “I’m done, do what you want but I have more important things to do than entertain children,” the armor monster said before jumping on the wall directly above the human. As the monster scaled the wall Flowey couldn’t help but noticed two green colored lights beneath the boots of the armor. The moment both of them looked back down they saw that the monster kid wasn’t there anymore either.

     “That was a close one, still the way those two interacted was quite intriguing,” Flowey said.

     “Yeah, the atmosphere was tense just like most monster interactions, but it seemed like everyone’s defenses were dropped at that point in time. I guess it’s not too surprising because they did talk as if they knew each other,” the human said while standing up.

     “Either way it sounds like our armored assassin isn’t done with us yet,” Flowey said as the human made it through to the other side of the grass. Up ahead they saw a room with a crystal on a small table. The human posted up on the wall and eased their mind while staring at the crystal which, to their surprise, had a piece of cheese inside of it.

     “Someone is terrible at building mouse traps,” the human said while locating a mouse hole in the wall. “How does this even happen anyway?” The human asked while knocking on the crystal.

     “I don’t know how to explain this at all, it’s not for us to worry about anyway. Let’s get you to the castle, the mouse can handle breaking the crystal… I think,” Flowey said while questioning whether or not he understands what he’s even talking about. The human laughed before stretching their arms and creating another soul anchor.

     “Just forget about the mouse and let’s keep it moving,” Flowey said. The human looked up ahead and smiled upon recognizing the dimensional storage box up ahead.

     “That’s pretty convenient,” the human said while advancing towards it. As they placed one hand on the box the human noticed something to the right of them and went completely silent. Flowey was about to ask them what was going on but they held their hand out in his direction signaling him to remain silent. The human pointed down the corridor past the box and Flowey nodded upon understanding what they were getting at.

     A small monster was nearby with no arms, and almost no body for that matter with its back turned to the human. They opened the box which made a bit of noise but the monster didn’t react to them whatsoever. Upon getting a replacement boot for Flowey the human slowly walked towards the monster that continued to not pay them any attention.

     “Hi, uh, are you here to look at the stars?” The human asked. At that point the monster turned around and the human gasped upon seeing the monster’s eyes from the iris to sclera were completely black .

     “What’s a star?” The random monster asked.

     “They light up the sky at night,” the human responded. They planned on saying more but the moment they finished the sentence the monster followed with another question.

     “Can you touch it?” The monster asked.

     “They’re rather far away so- Can you eat it?” The monster interrupted with another question.

     “They’re supposed to be very hot,” the human answered with a laugh in between.

     “Can you kill it?” The monster asked.

     “Oh, well, once again they’re far so no one bothers to try,” the human said.

     “Are you a star?” The monster asked the human. Flowey burst out into laughter while the human chuckled a bit as well.

     “I like the vote of confidence but no, I’m not a star,” the human responded. The monster sat there for a moment before turning its back to the human once more.

     “Really, that’s all there is to it?” Flowey said as the monster starting ignoring them again. “Well that was certainly interesting,” Flowey said before convincing the human to get a move on. While it was a little weird they still enjoyed being able to have a conversation with a non-hostile monster.

     “Not sure if you still care or not but it was nice meeting you,” the human said while walking off, but as they expected their words yielded no response. Their path led them past several echo flowers, all of them happened to recall rough conversations between monsters that end up sad or bittersweet at best. As they neared the end of the room they noticed another partially ruined placard on the wall right next to the exit.

     “Interesting, at least one part of it is still readable. Let’s see… The power to take their souls, this is the power that humans…” They couldn’t read the rest of the placard which was beyond salvation. “Take their souls, like how the King does?” The human wondered out loud. They figured there’d be no point in trying to understand the story without all the pieces and pushed the thought away from their mind.

     “We’ll come to understand all that’s going on down here eventually… I hope,” Flowey said as the human accessed the door to the next room. As they proceeded they noticed more placards on the wall ahead that to their surprise wasn’t broken.

     “Finally, maybe this will shine some light on a few questions,” the human said while approaching the first placard.

     "Would you look at that, ask and you shall receive I guess," Flowey responded.

     “This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster’s soul. A monster’s soul is lost upon death and incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living one,” the human read.

     “So the other placards were related to the King and the extraction of souls from humans,” Flowey said.

     “Looks like it, I bet that ability was definitely something to be feared,” the human said while walking over to the next placard. “There is only one exception, the soul of a chosen type of monsters known as bosses. Their souls are strong enough to persist after death for a few moments. A human could absorb such a soul but it’s never happened, and now it never will,” the human read.

     “Doesn’t this sound a bit familiar?” Flowey asked the human. The human started to worry as they thought about it.

     “Papyrus, he said only natural born rulers have souls that can exist outside of their body. I never thought about how severe it was when he said the power of a human’s and a monster’s souls were needed for someone to walk through the barrier,” the human said.

     “I’m not sure if I completely… wait, I get it now,” Flowey said.

     “If I want to leave, then I won’t have any choice but to fight Asgore,” the human realized. “What am I going to do Flowey? I don’t want to fight, but I’m sure he’ll kill me without a second thought if he gets the chance!” The human worried.

     “Hey, knock it off, we have enough issues to worry about as it is. Calm down and we’ll deal with all of that when it’s time, alright?” Flowey told them.

     “…I understand,” the human said before letting out a sigh. They then continued down the hall for a few minutes before noticing a bizarre statue that resembled a horn bearing monster on their right side. They then looked at the statue as water rained down on it from the ceiling. _Funny, I can relate,_  the human thought.

     "Hey take a look at that," Flowey said while directing the human to a bin of umbrellas.

     "Why would this be here?" The human asked Flowey while walking towards the bin.

     "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Lots of water tends to rain down in the upcoming areas so umbrellas were stored on each side for people to come and go as they wish. I think I heard someone say that it was a part of a tour during a more peaceful time," Flowey explained. The human picked up a red umbrella then looked at the statue.

     "I have an idea," the human told Flowey. They then walked over to the statue and propped the umbrella within the statue's lap so it'll stay up indefinitely.

     "Huh, that's some abstract thinking, I like it. Let's save that creativity for the King because as cool as this statue is I doubt you can do anything for it," Flowey said. At the same time the sound of a music box came to life within the statue causing the human and flowey to look at each other in surprise. "I stand corrected," Flowey said as the human moved closer to the statue. After examining it for a moment or so neither of them could actually locate the music box. "Nothing? Well most monster devices are pretty intricate. While I can't tell what the music is it feels familiar to me for some weird reason," Flowey said.

     "You probably vaguely heard it against the falling water when you came this way the first time. Either way I think this was a pretty cool discovery and I can't wait to find more," the human said before picking up another umbrella and proceeding down the hall.

     "Funny, to think just a moment ago you were losing it. You should wait awhile before you try to save every statue in the underground," Flowey joked. As expected the water started raining from the ceiling even harder than before as they advanced. Suddenly the human came to a stop causing Flowey to cautiously look around.

     "What do you see?" Flowey whispered to them. They pointed up ahead where the path had broke off into a small section to the left. Even with the heavy rain the human was positive that some creatures tail was poking out from around the corner.

     "I'm going to go see who it is," they whispered back while walking towards the off section.

     "I'm glad you're motivated again, but you still need to be careful," Flowey whispered. The human ignored him and walked around the corner anyway. To both Flowey and their surprise the armless monster from earlier was sitting down with it's back to the wall.

     "You're the monster that ended up having an argument with Undyne back at that patch of tall grass!" The human said. With a suspecting look the armless monster stood up and looked at the human.

     "Who are you, and how do you know Undyne," the monster asked them.

     "Oh, honestly I said Undyne as a guess because that's what I was thinking, thanks for clearing it up for me," the human said.

     "He's been trying to kill us all morning," Flowey followed.

     "She, but yeah, that sounds about right," the monster responded. "Sucks for you, if you value your life you'd get out of here as fast as you can. I'm not a fan of talking to the dead," the monster said before leaning on the wall once more.

     "Ouch, well anyway. You looked like you weren't having a good day so I figured we could probably talk and maybe be friends," the human said.

     "Make friends, with me? That's hilarious, everyone's made it pretty clear that kindness is considered a weakness down here. I'm amazed you can worry about making friends when powerful monsters threaten your life every moment," the monster said.

     "Is that a maybe?" The human asked in response.

     "First of all its a waste of time, because if you're being chased by Undyne than you won't survive for long. Second of all I don't even know anything about you except that you hide in grass to watch people. Lastly as much as I don't mind turning this place on its head, I'm pretty sure that you're weaker than I am," the monster told them.

     "Strength isn't the only thing that matters, there's so much more that this world can have, like kindness for one," the human responded.

     "There's not a single thing we have to gain from kindness," the monster said.

     "Of course there is, I can prove it," the human said.

     "Really.and how do you plan on doing that?" The monster asked. At that point the human stepped closer with the umbrella so that the monster was now protected from the falling water. The monster looked up at them with one eyebrow raised before letting out a short laugh. "You must think you're so smart huh," the monster said.

     "I just feel a little kindness should be able to go a long way. You're a kid like me, am I right?" The human asked.

     "Yeah, I'm not really fond of my name so I don't mind if you want to call me Monster Kid. Have you met any other monster kids already?" Monster Kid asked.

     "Nope, the three monsters I'm best acquainted with have lived far longer than humanly possible," they responded. After getting used to one another the human and Monster Kid continued to walk through the raining corridor.

     "You're pretty bold if you plan on resisting Undyne. It's kill or be killed down here so obviously she's never lost. There's not a single order she hasn't carried out with utmost conviction," Monster Kid explained.

     "Why is she dedicated to the King's cause? Does he have something over her?" Flowey asked.

     "I've heard that the King had trained her himself and treated her like one of his own long before things had gotten rough around here," Monster Kid responded.

     "She's tutored under Asgore? She must be crazy strong then," the human responded.

     "I don't know what you have planned, but Undyne's been watching over Waterfall relentlessly. You won't reach Hotland in one piece if she has anything to say about it," Monster Kid explained.

     "Yeah, I'm definitely a bit nervous but I believe I'll find a way through," the human responded. Their walk continued until the rain came to a stop and the three of them exited the cave. After walking for a bit more Monster Kid turned to the left and looked out into the distance. The human turned as well so all three of them were now staring at the King's Castle in the distance.

     "It looks extravagant over there," Flowey said.

     "Yeah, with all the glowing stones in the dark ceiling it looks like a castle amidst stars," the human responded.

     "Yeah, as rough as the underground is, this has always been one of my favorite views," Monster Kid said.

     "I wouldn't mind enjoying this for a while longer, but unfortunately our lives are still on the line," Flowey said.

     "Yeah, you two definitely are getting into something big. I can't help much but I want you guys to make it through here if it's the least I can do," Monster Kid said before sprinting forward. The human followed but gasped as he suddenly fell over.

     "You alright?" They asked.

     "I'm fine, it happens every now and then when I don't pace myself," Monster Kid said while getting back onto two feet and taking off again. _That's actually kind of impressive considering he doesn't have arms,_  Flowey thought. It wasn't long after they entered another cave past the view of the King's Castle that the human found another bin of umbrellas. They placed their umbrella in the bin and walked over to Monster Kid who was examining a nearby ledge.

     "Rats, it's too high for us to jump up," Monster Kid noted.

     "Yeah, there has to be another way," the human responded.

     "You're serious about escaping Undyne right? I have a plan, go ahead and stand on top of me," Monster Kid suggested.

     "Are you sure you're ok with this?" The human asked.

     "Definitely, go right ahead, I'm sturdier than I look," Monster Kid answered. The human had tossed Flowey and the boot onto the ledge before standing on top of Monster Kid. Afterwards they had jumped off of him and grabbed on to the ledge before pulling their self up.

     "I'll try to pull you up now," the human said while turning around and looking down at Monster Kid.

     "You can't, I have no arms remember," Monster Kid responded. "Don't worry about me, I'll find a way, you can count on it," he said before taking off, falling, and getting up again. The human refilled the boot with dirt before picking up Flowey again. They could feel another soul anchor being generated as the sound of the music box could still be faintly heard in the distance.

     "Look over there," Flowey said. The human noticed he was bringing their attention to more placards on the wall which conveniently weren't ruined.

     "Lets see here... Fear of this power drove the humans to declare war on us. Their attack was sudden and without mercy," they read before moving onto the next placard. "In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United the humans were two powerful, and us monsters weak by comparison. Not a single human soul was taken, but countless monsters were turned to dust," the human finished reading.

     "That sounds unfortunate, you think this might've been the breaking point for the old Asgore?" Flowey asked the human.

     "Possibly, we won't know until we ask him ourselves. If so then it might be harder to convince him not to despise all humans," they answered. The two continued on until they were moving across a bridge. While it was too dark to make out anything else around, they did notice another bridge of similar design beneath them.

     "Stop! I heard something," Flowey whispered loudly. At that point the human focused on their self and released a soul pulse. It didn't take long for another signal to bounce back on to them. _I felt this soul energy before!_ The human thought.

     "It's Undyne!" Both Flowey and the human shouted at each other.

     "She's all around us!" The human said.

     "What are you talking about, she's down there," Flowey told them. The human looked down below and saw the familiar helmet peering at them from the dark.

     "Oh, then why do I feel..." Before the human could finish several energy spears shot up from the ground around them. They had all barely missed except for one that had cut them across the chest up to their left shoulder. Another one had pierced Flowey's boot forcing him to hop out of it and latch on to the human's neck.

     "That's the second one she's ruined," Flowey said as the human started running. More spears continued to erupt from the ground as Undyne gave chase, but the human used the soul frequency of the spears to tell where she'd strike next. Things got more complicated as the bridge they were on started to branch into an insane number of different paths with numerous dead ends. "This is tedious, is this place under construction or something?" Flowey said while getting frustrated. Meanwhile the human evaded more spears while navigating in and out of several dead ends. _On the bright side I'm getting used the timing again so we should be able to hold out long enough to find the exit,_  the human thought. Immediately afterwards two spears had cut their right arm and left leg simultaneously.

     "Ouch, did they get faster all of a sudden?" The human said while trying to adjust to the new tempo.

     "Don't worry about it, just keep moving," Flowey said while getting ready to heal them. The two continued to run around for two more minutes before finding what they both thought was the way out. The spears had stopped appearing suddenly as they ran down the path, but to their dismay it turned out to be a dead end just like the others.

     "Flack, maybe if we get back around quick enough we'll find another way out," the human said while running back the way they came. Suddenly Undyne descended from the dark and landed right in front of them with a loud thump. The human took a step back in fear while Flowey felt he had to try and do something.

     "We won't let you stop us Undyne!" Flowey said while generating the most densest soul bullets he's ever made so far. The shots were fired directly at the knee joints in Undyne's armor but they still bounced off the suit without even leaving a dent. "Seriously? No model of Royal Guard armor has ever stood up to that attack before!" Flowey said. A spear descended from directly above the human and stuck into the bridge as they barely dodged it by falling backward. As Undyne walked forward the human crawled backward until they had run out of bridge. Undyne threateningly laughed as she continued to approach.

     "I never needed this armor to prove myself to be stronger than you abomination. Still, I couldn't help but show off the combat efficiency of this battle suit entrusted only to those worthy of being named Royal Guard Commander," Undyne said while brushing one hand across her left shoulder guard. At that moment an engraving became visible on the guard, the letters read 'RG-C: Undyne' and they even started glowing a blueish green making it that much easier to read.

     "You two were a good hunt," Undyne said while stomping her own spear completely through the bridge. "But this is the end of the line," she finished. As Undyne took two more steps forward the bridge started to rapidly crack. She then took a third step causing the damaged section of the bridge to vibrate. Realizing how dangerous it was she performed a backflip jump placing her further away from the human.

     "Grr, I shouldn't of overdid it there," Undyne said to herself before pointing at the human. "Don't think you've made it, even if you happen to be lucky enough to survive this fall, know that I will find you again!" She told them. At that point the human's part of the bridge broke off causing them to scream as they fell into the dark.

     “It sounds like it came from over here…” An unknown voice said. “Oh, you’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Are you okay? Here, get up. Accidental falls aside, it’s nice to meet you. My… name…... is……...” As the unknown voice slowly trailed off the human jumped up and looked around.

      _Who was that? It couldn’t have been Flowey because I know what he sounds like; still no one else is here,_  the human thought. The human looked around and saw that their fall was miraculously broken strangely by a bed of golden flowers very similar to the one that was there when they first fell.

     “Weird, I’m not nearly as messed up as I was before,” the human said to their self while looking around. The flower bed was surrounded by water, while pieces of the broken bridge floated all around. “You got to wake up,” the human said while poking Flowey who managed to stay around their neck the whole way down. Flowey slowly opened his eyes before looking at the human then at the area around them.

     “We lived, how?” Flowey said. Upon looking down he noticed the flower bed they were on. “That looks familiar, but what’s it doing here?” Flowey said.

     “Not sure, I just happened to fall on it. Kind of like before I met you except I’m not really hurt this time,” the human answered.

     “Golden flowers normally don’t grow in clusters especially not in a place like this. The fact that you’ve landed on a group of them twice would be considered unorthodox even by underground standards. Still, we managed to survive so there’s no point in complaining,” he responded. The human stood up and headed towards what they believed was the way out. Upon getting their feet wet they noticed that the water level didn’t climb all the way up to their knees like before.

     “Undyne is very determined to end us. I would’ve assumed it to be over if I was her, but she made it clear that she’ll still be searching for us,” the human said while proceeding past large piles of trash. Seeing her unflinching resolve left them afraid, but at the same time it was inspiring them to not give up. As more garbage piles passed by the human generated another soul anchor as they walked over a piece of the broken bridge amidst a waterfall.

     “True, but on the bright side we’ve been making good time so we might be able to reach Hotland before she tracks us down again if we’re quick enough,” Flowey responded. The human nodded in response before looking around at all the different items discarded from the surface. They paused for a moment upon noticing a training dummy standing upright in the water. “Would you look at that, someone discarded a training dummy. Strange, it looks well to me, so why would they do that?” Flowey said.

     “It doesn’t seem to be any different from the one you wanted me to use when we were at the ruins,” the human said while walking forward again.

     “Yeah, you’ve made a lot of progress for a human that refuses to fight,” Flowey said. At that moment the two of them heard the sound of something moving in the water behind them. Upon turning around as fast as they could, neither of them caught any movement, however it was strange that the dummy they were just walking by was no longer there.

     “Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic!” The duo heard a mysterious and angry voice say. Upon facing forward again the human saw the dummy emerge from the water in front of them. “This major let down is supposed to be a human? Whatever, long story short I’m taking your soul, if you give up now I’ll let you decide how fast you get to die!” The mad dummy said while slowly floating towards them.

     “That’s not going to happen so I suggest you back off,” Flowey responded.

     “What are you going to do about it?” The dummy condescendingly asked. The human unsure of what to do grabbed a food container that was lying around and tossed it at the dummy. The dummy looked to its left as the container missed before giving the human an even tenser expression than before. “Fool! I am a ghost that exists inside of a dummy! My partial possession prevents me from taking damage from any physical attack you’d make on this body!” The mad dummy shouted. “Ahh!” The dummy howled upon getting hit with one of Flowey’s magic bullets.

     “I see, so the short of it is that you can only be hurt with magic. Have you considered leaving us alone now?” Flowey said while readying more bullets. The mad dummy didn’t respond except for giving him an intense stare. “You asked for it,” Flowey said while firinig again. The dummy predicted the timing for the shots and created a soul replica to take the attack for him. “Spiritual duplicates? That’s a neat skill but it doesn’t change a thing,” Flowey said.

     “You’ll soon see that there’s more to my power than what you think,” the dummy responded. _It’s a pain that we have to do this after barely escaping Undyne. It seems that Flowey has everything under control at least,_  the human thought. At that exact moment the human felt something hit them in the back causing them to fall to their knees. Upon looking over their shoulder they saw another soul replica behind them fade from existence.

     “Ow. I should’ve sensed that one coming. The fact that I wasn’t must mean that you’re able to hide the soul energy behind your attacks,” the human said.

     “Interesting, if they can’t be detected then having a limited field of view will put us at a disadvantage. I’m unable to latch onto you and rotate at will either,” Flowey explained. “You know what, I have an idea,” Flowey said while sliding down the human’s left arm and wrapping himself around their hand. The human kept their eyes on the mad dummy but they also looked at Flowey whose face was now in the palm of their left hand.

     “I think I understand what you’re doing but explain it just in case,” the human said while dodging an attack from the mad dummy.

     “If you face your left palm backwards while defending with your right side then I’ll be able to watch your back from here allowing us to view all directions at once. However I’m the only one who can protect us from it so you’ll have to make sure I’m facing him whenever you see the opportunity to strike back,” Flowey explained.

     “I get it,” they responded while ducking under another attack from the Mad Dummy.

     “Great, now dodge right,” Flowey said. The human evaded as instructed getting them out of the way of an attack coming from behind. The attack flew towards the dummy who quickly evaded it by floating upwards. The human saw it as an opportunity and held their left palm out in the dummy’s direction prompting Flowey to shoot more bullets. _This is kind of cool; I’m like a mock magician,_  the human thought while watching the bullets fly out of their hand. Upon taking the hit the mad dummy shouted as its head flew off.

     “Whoa, did we just kill him?” The human said as they watched the dummy’s body fall to the ground.

     “Foolish. Foolish. Foolish!” The dummy shouted while separating all four of his pieces and levitating them around the human in a circle. The human constantly monitored everything from their left to their right while Flowey made sure nothing was approaching from the back.

     “First one’s coming from the back right,” Flowey said. The human raised their right hand up while turning just in time to catch the dummy’s stand and push it off course. “Good, now duck!” Flowey continued. They did so just as the lower part of the dummy’s body came soaring at their head. The upper body flew at them out of the corner of their left eye so they used their already crouched position to dive out of the way.

     “Do it now Flowey,” the human said while sliding on their right side into the water. Even though the dummy wasn’t in sight at the moment, Flowey trusted the human and charged up his shots anyway. The human then raised their left hand up towards the ceiling where they knew the dummy’s head had been waiting for the right moment to descend upon them. As the bullets flew from the human’s hand again the dummy’s head rapidly spun around as it took the hit.

     “Die. Die! Die already!” The dummy shouted after pulling itself together again. It then made several soul replicas to conceal itself before encircling the human.

     “They’re moving rather fast, I don’t think I can help find the real one,” Flowey said. The human had Flowey shoot more bullets which didn’t do anything besides take out a clone. From a visual standpoint, there wasn’t a change in the dummy’s circle either. “Dodge left, no right!” Flowey said. The human ended up dodging into one of the attacks made by a clone causing a sharp pain to run through the back of their left shoulder.

     “Ouch! I’ll be fine,” the human said while trying to single out the real dummy.

     “Sorry about that, their movements are distracting me from the angle of attack,” Flowey responded.

     “Don’t worry about it. Just a little more time and we’ll stop it,” the human responded.

     “I don’t think so, in fact I’m just getting started!” The dummy said while making his replicas float around the human even faster than before. Another shot hit the human right in their back, but they powered past the pain and kept their eyes closed.

     “No need to heal me, just make this next shot count,” they told Flowey. Despite being concerned he listened to them anyway and started generating very dense magic bullets. Meanwhile another attack had hit the back of the human’s right leg forcing them onto one knee. Still they kept their focus while Flowey kept his attack charged and ready. “I got him!” The human said while raising their left hand over their right shoulder. Flowey shot the bullets and landed a direct hit on the real dummy causing its head to fly off and the remaining parts to fall to the ground.

     “How? How? HOW?!” The dummy shouted angrily while pulling itself together much more slowly than before.

     “That was quite a bind you had us in, but I knew there was no way anyone could completely hide their soul frequency. So with enough focus I created a soul pulse strong enough to get a reaction out of even the most docile of magic signatures. Once I sensed where you really were I… got very tired,” the human said before falling onto both knees. They then pulled a cinnamon bunny out of their pocket. While it was slightly squished from the fight they still felt a little more energized after downing it.

     “Do you want to stop now? You’re barely keeping it together as it is,” Flowey told the dummy while climbing back up to the human’s neck.

     “You’re quite confident, but I’m not out of tricks just yet. Let’s see how you handle this one,” the mad dummy said while making the three body parts orbit faster and faster around its head. The human and Flowey were paying close attention, but it seemed like nothing was happening.

     “I don’t get it?” Flowey said while looking at the human then back at the dummy.

     “This is the end!” The dummy said while laughing eerily. At that point the human reached over their back with their right hand and caught a spectral knife aimed right for their spine. “What, how’d you know what I was trying to do?!” The dummy shouted furiously.

     “Something told me you were using the floating pieces as a distraction. I’ve been hit with one of these before, earlier when you mentioned being a ghost this was the only attack that I was worried about,” at that moment the human reached over their back with their left hand and caught another spectral knife.

     “You’re persistent, but they’re not one to trip over their own confidence,” Flowey said.

     “Screw this, I’m out of here,” the mad dummy said before floating off somewhere.

     “Wow, I knew I had turned the tables on him but I honestly didn’t expect him to give up so quickly,” the human said.

     “Uh kid, I’d hate to burst your bubble, but does something about these knives seem off to you?” Flowey asked with clear unease in his voice.

     “I wouldn’t think so, they should both,”- The human gasped and dropped both knives upon realizing that the second one looked exactly like the one they had been stabbed with so long ago. “That shouldn’t be here, unless…” The human said while turning around. As they had feared Napstablook was floating directly behind them. Upon watching them fall backwards in panic he laughed.

     “I was wondering how long it would take for you to catch on. Did you honestly think you were capable of scaring away a ghost? Still I’m impressed you countered me, lightning really doesn’t strike twice for you it seems,” he said while floating even closer.

     “Leave them alone,” Flowey said.

     “Or what, you’re going to shoot magic bullets at me? We both know I’ll just absorb them,” Napstablook responded. Flowey thought about it for a moment before deciding to stand down.

     “We still have a deal, right?” The human asked.

     “What are you talking about?” Napstablook responded.

     “We’re going to befriend the King, and change the underground for the better. When we come back you’re finally going to open up to us,” the human explained. The only response from Napstablook was a perplexed gaze.

     “I remember now, I’m rather surprised that you still think it’s possible because I don’t. I also heard that you’re at the top of Undyne’s list now so you’re chances of getting out of Waterfall are already slim to none. Anyway, I’ve had enough of you two so I’m out of here as well,” Napstablook said before floating past the human while humming the same spooky tune from before.

     “Wait, where are you going?” The human asked while following him into the next room. There were five paths to follow, one on both the left and right sides, as well as three up top. Napstablook had stopped over a puddle in the middle of the room.

     “I’m going home, you’re not invited,” he said while turning around.

     “Really, why can’t I step in?” The human asked.

     “Obviously, because I don’t want you to,” he responded.

     “But I- Look, if you bug me about it again then the deal’s off,” he interrupted. “Just leave me alone and get going,” he continued. The human gave a sigh of annoyance then walked towards the path on the left. “Wrong, you’re supposed to be going right if you want to get out of Waterfall,” he said. They then turned around and started walking toward the right path as instructed.

      _He’s always had a very pessimistic view of others. I feel if he had friends that wouldn’t be the case. I’ll come to understand him someday, because I don’t think the task he gave me is impossible,_  the human thought.

     “I see another dimensional box up ahead,” Flowey told the human. “We should restock quickly because time is not on our side,” Flowey continued. The human approached the box and opened it. After taking out the second cinnamon bunny and placing it in their pocket, they then pulled out yet another “dirty” shoe for Flowey.

     “Here you go, I didn’t think about it before but we’ve ran through quite a few of these since we left the ruins. Hopefully we can get past Undyne without her ruining a third,” the human said.

     “Are we in danger of running out of them?” Flowey asked.

     “Yeah, we have three left in here, but don’t worry, if each of them can last just as long as the first one did then we shouldn’t have to worry about running out,” they answered.

     “Put it back, there’s a lot of soil around this place. I shouldn’t have an issue moving around here on my own,” Flowey said.

     “Ok, just ask if there’s anything tricky you need help with,” the human said while putting away the boot. Up ahead the duo passed up a few more placards, but unfortunately they were illegible.

     “Shame, your adventure’s going to be over by the time we get the rest of the story it seems,” Flowey said.

     “Looks that way, oh well, I’ve already learned some important things anyway,” the human said. The path they followed slowly got darker and darker to the point that they couldn’t find their way around. Upon finding a wall straight ahead they looked around and found that on the ground to their right was a trail of small glowing grass.

     “I remember this area,” Flowey said as the human followed the glowing path. “There should be large crystals nearby that light up in response to soul energy. Using them will help us find our way out,” Flowey explained. The human kept walking forward but the glowing trail started to dim to the point that only the grass in their immediate soul area would light up. As they noticed a glimpse of purple in their peripherals they sent out a charged soul pulse which reacted with the purple crystal which in turn restored the glowing effect of the rest of the path.

      _What could this be about?_  The human thought as the path stopped at a group of dimly lit mushrooms. Their soul pulse didn’t affect it but it seemed to glow brighter the closer they got to it. The moment they were in point blank range of the mushrooms, another trail of glowing grass appeared to their right. _As interesting as this place is, I hope I don’t have to deal with it for too long._ The human ran into a wall two different times as they navigated through the dark maze. While proceeding down what they felt was the right path, their way was blocked by something small and green.

     “Huh, it’s another Moldsmal,” the human said upon recognizing the obstacle. At the same time a second Moldsmal popped up from the ground next to the first and started wiggling. “I can’t afford to stick around so I need you two to move please,” the human said while lightly clapping their hands twice. The second Moldsmal caught on and receded back into the ground but the first one was still there. “That’s weird, it should’ve left,” the human said. They also noticed that it wasn’t shaking from side to side as Moldsmals have been known to do. The human pointed with one finger then dragged to the left then right, but this still wasn’t enough to get a response out of the Moldsmal. Upon witnessing the monster slowly growing larger and larger the human quickly took a few steps back.

     “Oh, that explains it,” Flowey said as the creature continued growing while shifting its form and even sprouting an eye. At that point the creature let out a loud and deep bellowing sound that rung sharp in the human’s ears.

     “What are we dealing with Flowey?” The human asked while rubbing one ear.

     “This is a Moldbygg, unfortunately I can’t help you here because I’ve never encountered one before,” Flowey answered. The human slowly walked towards Moldbygg who made more territorial noises in response. As they were getting closer they were able to detect large amounts of energy gradually building up.

     “Let’s not do anything crazy. I’m just trying to get past,” they said. Moldbygg ignored the human and proceeded to fire a beam of energy from its eye. _Shoot!_ The human thought while diving to the left as quickly as possible. The blast missed them but the sound it made upon impact was enough to leave the human slightly unnerved.

     “It’s exhibiting a passive-aggressive behavior. Not sure what to make of this honestly. Moldsmals come off as curious and playful things, like children even, but this one is the complete opposite. If only we knew why it sees you as a threat,” Flowey wondered.

     “I’m going to try to bait an attack then see if I can run around it,” the human said while getting back onto two feet. Moldbygg made more threatening noises as it watched the human run towards it, but they made sure not to lose their cool this time. _This is it,_  the human thought upon seeing Moldbygg lowering its head. However, to their surprise, Moldbygg retreated underground before reappearing even further away from them.

     “What was that about?” Flowey asked the human as they slid to a stop.

     “I don’t even know, but we’re losing more time the longer this goes on. It seems to want to keep us at a distance for some reason,” the human said. Moldbygg then made three small towers identical to itself appear out of the ground. Each one turned to face the human before taking turns firing condensed balls of soul energy at them.

     “Watch yourself,” Flowey told them as they raced off towards Moldbygg once more. The human dodged to the left and right to get around two of the shots before sliding under a third and hopping over a fourth. A total of nine shots were evaded before the towers descended into the ground. Moldbygg gathered energy into its eye again as the human approached. The human fully aware of what was going on decided to slide to a stop. Suddenly Moldbygg’s charged was disrupted as if it was confused on how to react.

     “Here we go,” the human said while using the moment to jump at Moldbygg and latch onto it with both arms. Moldbygg violently swung its body in every direction in its attempts to shake the human off. “I’m not an enemy so just relax,” the human said while struggling to hold on. As Moldbygg’s thrashing slammed the human against the ground twice they couldn’t hold onto it any longer. Flowey healed the human, but as they stood up Molgbygg was charging its blast yet again.

     “What are you doing? Get out of there!” Flowey shouted at the human, but they refused to budge. The human stared Moldbygg straight in the eye as the energy reached maximum charge.

     “Our journey is far from over,” the human said while guarding with both arms in front of their self. Moldbygg fired the beam at the human who seemed to vanish amidst the bright light. _What were you thinking? There's no point in triggering a reset right now. This battle would still come to pass meaning that doing that accomplished nothing,_  Flowey thought. Suddenly, to not only Flowey’s surprise but Moldbygg’s as well, the human could still faintly be seen within Moldbygg’s attack.

      _How are they alive? Wait, this power, it’s theirs but the flow of soul energy is higher than ever. Is this what Papyrus witnessed when the human took what would’ve been the finishing blow?_ Flowey thought to himself. The human then took a step towards Moldbygg and slightly bowed their head before pointing towards the path with their left hand. Moldbygg looked at the path then back at the human before slowly slithering out of the way. After watching the human pass by Moldbygg proceeded to curl up and take a nap.

     “Wow, that was impressive,” Flowey said while popping out of the ground right next to the human. “That power could definitely be helpful in keeping you safe down here,” he continued.

     “I was trying my best to seem cool, but if I’m to be honest I feel really tired right now,” the human responded. Flowey looked at them in confusion before letting out a sigh.

     “Again? I guess we’ll have to jot that one down as unreliable. Don’t stand in front of the next soul laser alright, you really had me going there,” Flowey said as the two continued along the path.

     “Yeah, that could’ve ended really badly considering I didn’t know what I was doing. Still, that thing proved to be very tenacious, but I wasn’t ready for us to stop moving so I tried to do whatever I could to make something happen,” the human said. The two happened to come up on the end of the maze as they talked.

     “Man you can be so troublesome,” Flowey playfully mocked.

     “Come on, we got through it didn’t we-Ahh!” The human screamed while falling with a splash. Flowey exploded with laughter before looking around.

     “So much water, you mind helping me out when you get the chance?” Flowey asked. The human now face first in the water responded with a thumbs up before pushing their self off of the ground. "If I remember correctly we’re pretty close to the border of Waterfall and Hotland,” Flowey said as the human proceeded with him coiled around their arm. At the same time it was getting harder and harder for them to see. “I don’t remember it being this dark the last time I was here,” Flowey said. Upon continuing forward the human was faced with a wall and an echo flower.

     “There’s no way past? I must’ve missed- Behind you,” the echo flower said interrupting the human. Flowey and the human stared at each other with shocked expressions.

     “That echo flower- Sounded exactly like Undyne!” The human said completing Flowey’s sentence. The two turned around and without a doubt Undyne was behind them clear as day. Flowey noticed that she was holding some king of gem that was absorbing the darkness.

     “So you’re the reason why there was something off about this place,” Flowey said.

     “I told you I was going to find you two again. How lucky that I get to slay the seventh human along with the abomination among monsters. Alphys will certainly appreciate this,” Undyne said.

     “Alphys? Who’s that?” Flowey demanded to know.

     “I recommend not thinking too hard during your last moments,” Undyne said while generating an energy spear in her hands. The human shot both arms up into the air as she came charging.

     “Wait!” The human shouted with their eyes closed.

     “As if, I’ve waited long enou"- Undyne cancelled her own sentence with a gasp and brought her charge to a halt as quickly as possible. The human surprised that they were still alive opened one eye and looked in Undyne’s direction. To their surprise however, the Monster Kid was standing directly in front of them.

     “Back off Undyne, I’m not going to sit here and let you hurt them,” Monster Kid said. The human saw that intense rage was building within Undyne, but she took a deep breath and paused for three seconds.

     “I could care less when monsters interfere with each other. Still, this is a surprise from you seeing how you’re normally smart enough to keep your head down. What could’ve made you decide to get involved with a human?” Undyne asked.

     “What?” Monster Kid said with a confused look. “You’re a human?” He asked while looking over his shoulder.

     “Yeah,” the human said with a shrug.

     “Oh, you didn’t know. Alright that makes sense,” Undyne said.

     “That’s a pretty big deal if you haven’t noticed,” Monster Kid said.

     “I don’t see why. I was told that a human lived down here peacefully so long ago. Why couldn’t it be like that now?” They responded.

     “Many monsters, myself included, don’t even know what the surface looks like because of humans. The memories passed down from one generation to the next are all that keep them motivated. The fact that monsters haven’t killed each other down to the last man standing is nothing short of a miracle,” Monster Kid said.

     “What made you want to help them out?” Undyne asked Monster Kid.

     “They were chill, even though the Royal Guard was hunting them they were more interested in getting to know people rather than worrying about their self. It felt good not having to keep my guard up around someone,” Monster Kid answered.

     “Interesting, still their good deeds don’t balance out the transgressions of the rest,” Undyne said.

     “Wait a minute, how did you know this was a human?” Monster Kid asked Undyne.

     “Well, that’s because I’ve killed one before. A very large amount of time passes between the coming and going of humans. The King can relay information to the Royal Guard that helps them get an idea of what to look out for, it’s not very effective honestly. However, when you kill a human it’s not something you simply forget. Their souls glow very bright outside of the body, and instead of turning to dust their remains linger for a while becoming a bloody mess,” Undyne explained.

     “What’s blood?” Monster Kid asked before turning towards the human. At that moment the evident dread on their face was replaced with surprise.

     “So much you don’t know. Stand aside and you’ll find out,” Undyne told him.

     “No, I’m going to fight them,” Monster kid responded. Hearing this made her explode with laughter, but it came to a stop as she faintly heard the sound of passing footsteps.

     “Hey, get back here punks!” Undyne shouted while turning around to pursue them. Suddenly Monster Kid charged head first into her leg knocking her down to the ground. He then watched the human cut around the corner with a confident smirk on his face. As caught off guard as Undyne was she couldn’t help but give off a smile. “Unbelievable and here I thought you were actually ready to do unto humans as they’ve done to us,” Undyne said.

     “I did, like it or not that human is awesome and if they’re willing to help me then I’d do the same for them,” Monster Kid responded.

     “That was a nice act,” Undyne said while standing up once more. “But this game ends now!” Meanwhile the human was racing as fast as they could down the water filled corridor. Echo flowers were all around but the human couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. The only thing they could think about at the moment was the urgency to escape and the sound of splashing water as they kept running.

     "She's not behind us. How were you ready for that window of opportunity?" Flowey asked the human.

     "He had me convinced for the most part, but while Undyne was admiring the despair on my face she didn't notice him wink at me. I knew he was still rooting for us then," the human answered. Upon finding the exit they came across a bridge on the verge of a large mountain.

     “We’re almost at the border!” Flowey said. At the same time, the human tripped over one of the wooden boards that happened to be raised a bit higher than the rest. As they tried to push their self off the ground they heard footsteps approaching from behind.

     “Pathetic,” Undyne said while advancing towards them. Monster Kid was trying his best to push her back but it was to no avail. Undyne then jumped from behind the start of the bridge all the way over to the human. They tried to crawl away as fast as they could but it was no use. “Your struggle was pointless from the beginning. This couldn’t have ended any other way for you,” she said while taking another step forward.

     “Stop!” Monster Kid shouted out.

     “Again? What could you possibly have in mind this time?” Undyne asked him. “No matter what you do, you can’t stop me from taking their soul. You wouldn’t be disappointed right now had you just gone home like I told you,” she told him while reaching towards the human with one hand.

     “One question before you touch them, do you hate monsters as much as you do humans?” He asked. This caused her to stop for a brief moment.

     “That’s unusual to ask. Of course I don’t, if anything I hate idiots as much as I do humans. Why would you”- Undyne paused as she turned around and saw him standing at the edge of the bridge.

     “I see, looking back on what I’ve done I guess it’s safe to say I fit into both categories,” he responded.

     “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked angrily.

     “Taking a gamble to be honest, normally I’d never do something so crazy, but I feel rather lucky today.” Monster Kid ended his sentence with a smile before turning his back on the drop, closing his eyes, and leaning backwards. As he went over a shocked expression dawned the human’s, Flowey’s, and even Undyne’s faces. Without wasting another moment Undyne ran over to the edge of the bridge and got ready to dive.

     “Don’t get comfortable punk, because this won’t take long,” she told the human before jumping off. They had no response as they watched her nose dive into the darkness.

     “Get up now,” Flowey told the human.

     “What just happened?” The human asked Flowey.

     “That kid is the boldest punk I’ve ever seen,” he responded.

     “What?!” The human said while giving Flowey a questioning look.

     “Sorry about that, in any case it seems he knows how to handle encounters with Undyne better than us. Let’s get moving, she said it wouldn’t take long but it sounds like no one has hit the ground yet so getting back should take her a bit since she can’t fly,” Flowey said. The human shook off their confusion and took off down the rest of the bridge.

     “Something’s been bugging me Flowey,” the human said as they ran.

     “What’s up? Oh look, there’s the Hotland entrance over in the distance.” The human followed Flowey’s gaze and noticed their path leading to an opening in a not too far off mountain.

     “Cool, but like I was saying that thing Undyne said earlier was bothering me,” they continued.

     “Huh, could you be a little more specific, she hasn’t been our biggest fan after all," he responded.

     “She said monsters don’t really recognize humans unless they’ve killed one before,” they said.

     “Yeah, as long as this has been going on I guess a monster either would’ve had to have killed or lived with a human to – Remember our first run in with Papyrus,” they said interrupting Flowey.

     “Oh, what about it?” He asked.

     “His first response upon seeing us was asking Sans if we were a human, and Sans said yes!” They told him.

     “Uhm, it could’ve been coinci- Even before that, Sans’s exact words were, You’re human, right? That’s hilarious,” they quoted. “You think Sans might’ve killed a human before?”

     “Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if that’s the case. I understand you want to reason with everyone and all that, but we have more important issues to deal with at the moment.” The two were in front of the cave entrance to Hotland, but Flowey had brought the top of the mountain to the human’s attention. A chill ran down their spine as they looked up and saw that standing at the very top with ferocious eyes glaring down at them was none other than Undyne.

     “How?” They said to no one in particular.

     “So you’re back. Laying off of us to save that kid was definitely unexpected. I’d even hazard a guess that you always sought to protect monster kind before you grew to accept the nature of the underground,” Flowey said.

     “A sharp mind you have flower, she warned me that you’d become too smart for your own good. In any case that information is wasted on you,” Undyne responded.

     “Where is he now?” The human asked.

     “Still an idiot, but he’s safe,” Undyne responded.

     “As much as you badmouth him, there’s no helping the fact that that idiot grew on you, so nothing bar an order from the king could bring you to see him die,” Flowey continued speculating. The human’s heart started beating faster as the silence following Flowey’s sentence was broken by Undyne’s laughter.

     “What in the world?” The human said as Undyne took off her helmet. She was a dark blue color with very long red hair with gills on her neck, fins on the side of her face, and an eyepatch on her left eye.

     “Let’s say that everything you just said about me is right, if that’s the case then what’s supposed to stop me from killing you?” Undyne said with a nefarious smile on her face.

     “I’m interested in helping monster kind as well, we could work together,” the human said but only more laughter came out of Undyne.

     “That’s rich, because you’re making such a big difference by hugging random strangers. Such compassion would be worthy of me confiding in you the tragic tale of our people,” Undyne sarcastically said.

     “Will you please?” The human asked excitedly.

     “Ha! As if, what’s the point of telling you all that when you’re about to die! No more entertaining your foolishness, let’s get to the fun part!” Undyne shouted before jumping off the top of the mountain.

     “Such height, she’s still rising,” Flowey said. _Hold the phone, what’s with that green light. The bottom of the boots, I remember seeing them before,_  Flowey thought. At that moment Undyne hit the ground with enough force to knock the human off their feet. “Huh, when did she start falling? Kid, are you ok?” Flowey asked the human. They gave off a few coughs before telling him they were alright.

     “You better not hold back after coming this far. The only way out is through me so get ready, because the next time you take a step, I, Undyne, will strike you down!” She said while generating an energy spear in her hands.

      _She’s not giving us any other way, she’s been at my back throughout all of waterfall. So many monsters have warned me about her and I’m afraid to experience her strength first hand. Still she’s blocking the way, and running from her won’t do us any good anymore. Perhaps if I can find a way to get around her, but that wouldn’t be the end of the chase now would it? Either way it’s the only thought I have going so nothing left to do but act._

     “Alright, let’s do this,” the human said while taking a step forward. _Wait a minute!_ They thought as Undyne readied herself to charge them head on. _This feeling, I know it. Wait, it’s my soul! A soul anchor! Right here! This had to happen at the worst time!_

     “NGAHH!” Undyne shouted while charging. The human dodge rolled to the right, but upon readjusting Undyne was nowhere to be seen.

     “Your back!” Flowey shouted. The human instinctively responded by falling forward with a turn so as to keep her in sight this time. Undyne’s backstab attempt missed as they fell, but she followed up with a jumping strike to keep the pressure on. The human turned their fall into a roll to get away from the plunge, but three energy spears went flying their way as the roll came to a stop followed by five more. Meanwhile the human felt Undyne’s energy at their back and each of their flanks. _Baiting me into a trap I see, it’s no surprise fighting you will require creative thinking,_  they thought while evading the first two spears.

     The human then unleashed a slightly strong soul pulse as the third spear drew close, causing it to slow down enough for them to catch it. Spears erupted from the back and both sides just like they predicted so they held their ground and used the spear they were holding to deflect the remaining ones. Another spear descended from above them just as the one they were holding faded away. They rolled out of the way in response, but the moment they got back up she was gone again.

      _What’s the meaning of this?_ The human thought to their self. They looked behind them to find nothing, then back in front of them where there was still nothing, but the moment they blinked she appeared right in front of them charging with her spear once more. Even caught off guard they still managed to dodge to the left in time for the spear to barely miss their skin. Undyne then made a bunch of spears appear around them in a circle and converge on them at the same time. They quickly ducked to evade the attack before rolling backwards as Undyne pounced on them.

     “Something isn’t right here,” the human said. Undyne raised in eyebrow in response.

     "What makes you think that punk?" Undyne said while performing a big wind up into a spear charge.

     “At times your movements are rather weird, still your attacks are a little too direct when I can see them. Either you’re too predictable, which I highly doubt since you've caught me with a spear more than once, or you’re keeping a secret,” they continued. Undyne couldn’t help but smile.

     “You’re right, holding back definitely made my warm up seem very lackluster. As far as secrets go I think the flower knows which way this is headed,” Undyne said while revealing the gems at the bottom of her boots once more. “In case you were unaware these are my wind driver boots. In short they’re a pair of elemental crystal technology courtesy of Dr. Alphys. The altered wind crystals give me mobility you wouldn’t believe, but there’s no need for me to explain when seeing is believing,” she finished.

     “You have to be over exaggerating. The boost to your mobility can’t make you that much stronger,” Flowey said. Undyne crouched before exploding into the air with a powerful jump. Then without warning her midair trajectory changed making her zoom out of the peripherals of the human’s right eye. Undyne then smoothly collided with the earth while performing a boost slide but most of it went unnoticed.

      _Such speed! She could've pulled that off at any moment. Could that be how she was able to disappear?_ Upon finishing the thought the human instinctively turned around as a chill ran down their spine. To their surprise as well as Flowey's, Undyne was now standing directly behind them.  _But I only took my eyes off her for a second!_ They internally panicked.

     “Don’t look so distraught punk, this isn’t the only secret that I’ve been keeping from you,” Undyne said. _This is the fear that I’ve gotten to know all too well, the spirit crushing gap of power that comes with refusing to fight in a world powered by violence. Brutal irony is the best way to describe what I literally fell into, especially considering that the trade off for not dying is facing nigh impossible enemies._

     “Snap out of it punk. You wanted this to be more interesting. I can’t have you quit the moment I decide to cut loose!” Undyne said before generating another spear in her hand. “Did you really think you could take me!” Undyne shouted before throwing the spear. The human anticipated the speed it was coming at and moved to the side, but the spear still connected with their right arm before disappearing.

     “How did that… in any case I’ll heal you,” Flowey said while mending the wound. _I could’ve sworn that spear’s speed increased mid flight,_  the human thought. _It’s not like before either, they hurt a lot more when she throws them herself._ In an instant Undyne was on the move again, but this time her wind driver boots carried her across the ground and outside of the left of the human’s peripherals.

 _This is nuts! How can the movements be so smooth? I can’t even feel any changes in the air!_ The human dived to their right expecting her to approach from the left. Without any warning a tear appeared on their left pants leg that presumably came from the claw like extensions on the fingers of her gauntlets. They saw Undyne change direction up above, but only because they were already looking there as they hit the ground. _Behind me? Then I need to move forward quickly,_  the human thought while sitting back up.

     “It’s a trick!” Flowey shouted before the human had made their move. Instead of going forward they heeded Flowey’s warning and pushed on the ground with their feet to try to pull off a quick backwards roll. In immediate response Undyne descended directly in front of them with her spear plunging into the earth. In a bit of a scramble, the human managed to grab a nearby rock as they stopped and threw it at Undyne, but it trailed off to the right quite a bit.

     “That’s rather disappointing,” Undyne said while staring at the rock that flew by. Upon bringing her attention back to the human they had ran past her as fast they could. “That’s not very brave of you either,” she said while turning around.

     “You’re running?” Flowey asked.

     “Regrettably, I want to put an end to this but she’s proving to be too much,” the human responded. _Come to think about, Undyne is a fish monster that dawns a heavy armor set and blocks our path to Hotland. Maybe running away isn’t such a bad move after all,_  Flowey thought.

     “I’m with you all the way, let’s get out of here,” Flowey told them. He then looked back and was surprised to see that she met his gaze with an eerie smile. “That’s weird, she’s not chasing us either. I guess that means we’re in the clear.” The enthusiasm faded as Flowey looked ahead and realized that they weren’t really getting anywhere.

     “I… can’t… for some reason,” they told Flowey. The human then came to a complete stop before turning around and running right back to Undyne. At this point both Flowey and the human were staring at Undyne not sure what to do next which caused her to laugh very hard.

     “Uh, is there any reason why you decided to run ‘towards’ the person trying to kill us?” Flowey asked the human.

     “I’m just as lost as you are Flowey. I don’t know why I did what I did,” the human responded.

     “The look on your face actually makes this slightly worthwhile,” Undyne said while still mixing a bit of laughter in. “This is the result of my soul effect. Basically the moment you get too far away from me, your soul refuses to stop reacting to mine so your advance comes to a halt and you subconsciously make your way back to me,” Undyne explained. “This means you can’t run away from me anymore!” She said while drawing her finger across her neck.

     “That can’t be right! You’ve magnetized me by the soul? When did you even do that? Papyrus’s soul effect wasn’t nearly as ridiculous as this,” the human said.

     “Papyrus, that idiot, I know I taught him better than that, to think not only did he fail to capture you, he’s even under the delusion that you two are friends,” she said.

     “We are friends last I checked,” the human said.

     “The fact that he’d show compassion to a human is bad enough, but he at least could’ve found interest in a being of great power. No, instead he made the change for your sake, a total coward with atrocious fighting ability. His haphazard behavior is an issue no amount of suplexing can fix unfortunately. But the underground’s plight will finally be over with just one!” Undyne said while reaching for the human.

     “There’s no need to act so extreme, to have trained with him for so long don’t you think it fair to trust his decision? He’s more than just a weapon to you, right?” The human said while backing out of Undyne’s reach. They had tensed up again upon seeing her generate another spear in her hand, for some reason this one felt different.

     “None of that matters, he knew that the mission came first. You should give it a rest punk, no matter what you say my spear will not be swayed. The moment you fell down here your life was finished,” she said while throwing the spear. The human dodged the spear by leaning to the left but to their surprise it had reversed its direction and plunged itself into the left side of their back.

     “Shoot, I’m on it!” Flowey said while getting ready to heal the human.

     “Don’t waste your time, I’m just getting started!” Undyne said while generating another spear. This one’s energy was more intense than anything she had thrown at the human thus far. “With your death I’ll ensure my future, Dread Wind Spiral!” Undyne said as she hurled the spear with tremendous force. The human leaned to their right to evade the spear but they still took a large cut to the left side of their face even though they were sure to have avoided it. Flowey fell off from around the human’s neck as the two were knocked down by the after effect of Undyne’s attack.

      _Even though they miss she’s still finding ways to deal damage with each attack, I have to think of something or else they won’t last for too long,_  Flowey thought while healing the human. Upon sensing Undyne’s spear’s approaching from beneath. The human grabbed Flowey and pulled him close just as they were about to converge on him.

     “Than- above you!” Flowey said interrupting himself. The human then looked up and saw Undyne upside down in midair. She was generating multiple spears both in her hands and around her.

     “Cyan Raindrop!” She shouted, at the same time all of the spears started firing downward while she simultaneously threw her own barrage of spears while spinning rapidly. The spears she projected normally flew downward in a straight line, but the ones she threw herself were flying faster with unpredictable arcs. The human got up and clutched Flowey while running but the hail of energy was almost impossible for them to dodge. Several spears ended up cutting their sides, four regular ones dug into their back, but two of the more personal shots landed on their left thigh.

      _They’re taking too much damage very fast!_ Flowey thought while continuing to heal them. _There has to be a way to counter the soul effect somehow, but how can we figure something out when she almost never touches the ground?_ The human pulled out as many spears as possible while Flowey mended their wounds. Meanwhile Undyne had air shifted above them before allowing herself to fall with another spear ready to plunge. _Shoot, I wasn’t paying attention!_ Flowey thought while watching Undyne’s descent. The human could tell what was going on by looking at Flowey and started running away as fast as they could.

     “Reverse Liftoff,” Undyne said while colliding with the ground, the human felt as if a force was pulling them into her as she struck the ground, at the same time she used the momentum from the fall combined with a boost from her wind driver boots to land an arcing kick on the human while simultaneously relaunching them both into the air. Undyne’s attack caused them to drop Flowey who focused hard enough to heal them again even as he fell. She followed up the launch with a knee to the human’s chest then a punch to the right of their face before grabbing them by the leg and tossing them to the ground.

     “No no no!” Flowey said as the human’s landing made them cough up blood. He tried to heal them, but Undyne landed directly in his path. As usual his pellets bounced off her armor without even leaving a scratch. She then snatched him up and walked over to the human. Even the slightest movements were almost impossible for them to make at this point. After losing so much blood their eyesight became rather hazy as well. Undyne’s blue face and red hair could only be perceived as meshed blurs. The only thing that they could clearly make out was the sound of Flowey calling out to them.

     “Flo…wey,” they said while breathing heavily. With intense focus Undyne appeared less blurry, but it looked like the world around them was vibrating at a very high speed.

     “I’m not going to handle this in a roundabout fashion like you normally see. Instead I’m going to get straight to the point,” she said, at the same time the human slowly sat up and looked at Flowey. “Be they monster or human the weak will still be treated the same. To think that it meant anything to befriend this creature is foolishness,” she said while shaking Flowey in front of the human. “I’m not going to kill you in front of the flower to prove a point, in fact, I’m going to do the opposite,” she said while throwing Flowey on the ground. “I’ll crush your friend just like your stupid hopes and dreams!” Undyne said while slamming her boot down hard.

     “NO!” The human shouted while raising a hand. As Undyne crushed Flowey beneath her heel his final shriek left a gut wrenching feeling inside the human. _Of all the times he’s seen me meet my end, I thought he was better off since he didn’t have to endure any pain. I was sure I could go all the way and survive the most gruesome encounters as long as he had my back,_  the human thought to their self, nonetheless, watching his final moments wasn’t easy for them to do.

     “It just doesn’t make sense. No matter how much I messed you up his death had hurt you the most didn’t it? There’s no point in making friends when you’re not strong enough to protect them. No point in learning a lesson now, your soul is the price for your mistake,” Undyne said while charging at the human.

      _I’m not as weak as she thinks, I’ve made it this far by being as smart and resilient as possible. I can be strong when I want to!_ The human thought to their self while preparing for Undyne’s next attack. As Undyne’s spear extended in their direction the human evaded the attack by leaning to the right. She followed up the attack with a punch then a spin kick. The human blocked the punch with their right arm and made a defense out of both arms to stop the kick. Their efforts didn’t yield much because defending against her put them in a worse condition then dodging would have.

     “Your last breath,”- Undyne said while rushing past them with her right elbow raised. The attack connected with the human’s right shoulder causing them to spin for a moment before falling down. -“I’ll draw with this final secret!” Undyne finished. The human sat up and looked around but Undyne wasn’t in sight. They then looked up before getting back on two feet and looking around again but they still couldn’t find her. The human gasped as they felt a hand suddenly clamp down on their left shoulder. At that point Undyne turned herself and the human around while thrusting her spear backwards under her right arm and plunging it into their stomach.

     “Blast Puncture!” Undyne shouted during the attack. At the same time the spear piercing the human erupted out of their back in seven different places. Their bleeding grew more severe as she ripped the spear out of them.

 _How did she do that?_ The human thought as they fell to the ground. _It couldn’t be helped I guess. I’m not sure what I hoped to accomplish anyway. It’s not like I could’ve brought myself to carry on without him. If only I could’ve protected him. If only I could have that power that came forward when I stood up to Papyrus or that Moldbygg._ The human thought as their eyes slowly closed.

     “No point in holding on any longer, I’m strong and you’re weak. That’s all there’ll ever be to it,” Undyne said while lifting the human off the ground with one hand.

     “You’re… wrong,” the human responded. Undyne’s demeanor remained unchanged.

     “The dead can’t prove a point, so if I was wrong I’d find out after we battle the people of the surface. Your role in all this is over,” she said.

      _She’s wrong,_ the human thought. _She’s wrong, I refuse to accept that. After all I’ve seen and learned from conversing with monsters there’s more to this world than strength and weakness. I helped Toriel get along with those ruin monsters. I convinced Papyrus to make a friend. I’d never believe anyone who says those bonds mean nothing!_

     As the last of their life slowly faded the human slightly opened one eye and looked Undyne directly in hers. While the world around them started to go dark it was the first time that their pain and fear had been replaced by not only determination, but anger.


End file.
